Unguarded Touch
by Galiko
Summary: Barnaby gives Kotetsu a facial – also, there are toys


**Unguarded Touch**

**[500 Themes: 14]**

* * *

><p>From where he kneels on the floor, Kotetsu can only see red.<p>

Red, stark red, smooth and soft leather. They aren't Barnaby's usual boots – no, these have a _heel_, a real one, something that a woman would probably wear but not walk around in as easily as Barnaby does. It's kind of _inhuman_, the man's grace, as he strides across the floor, grasps Kotetsu's chin, tilts his head up, makes him look up at him – something he has no power to resist what with how his own hands are bound behind his back.

Kotetsu swallows hard.

Those boots are the _only_ thing Barnaby has on. He's nothing but porcelain skin stretched taut over hard, svelte sinew, and Kotetsu's mouth waters from the urge to lick, to kiss, to _taste._ And his cock – he's already hard, long and eager, flushed with the tip of him wet from precum.

He _definitely_ wants to taste _that._

"Not yet," Barnaby says, noting the straining forward of his head, and Kotetsu exhales a hot breath, even flushing slightly at his overeagerness. Barnaby just _smirks_, the damned tease, and calmly produces something from behind his back.

It's a dildo – long, slightly curved, certainly_ thicker_ than Kotetsu was expecting. He contemplates protesting because he _knows_ what Barnaby must have in mind, but there's no hope for that when Barnaby's eyebrows arch and he methodically pulls his touch from Kotetsu's face to slick the thing up with lube.

Definitely no room for an argument.

Kotetsu shudders as Barnaby bends down, sets the dildo on the floor. Its base balances there quite steadily, and the blond looks quite proud of himself, studying Kotetsu's face and watching the older man's ever-changing expressions. Kotetsu is _sure_ that he looks ridiculous – flushed, naked, bound and shaking. _Wanting._ Yes, he certainly is _wanting._

"Go on… sit on it."

There's another, hard swallow, and Kotetsu moves without question. His knees set to either side of the dildo, his back arching slightly – feeling it press against his hole, leaving him shivering. Slowly, he sinks down, breath puffing out in hot, ragged exhales, feeling every inch of that long, thick dildo stretch him, _fill_ him as he slides half-way down, pausing to suck in another, unsteady breath – or at least trying to, even though Barnaby doesn't allow it. A firm hand is on one of his shoulders, _pushing_ him down, forcing him to sink down until it is nearly in to the hilt and he's trembling, thighs quivering from the effort, sweat beading along his brow.

It _aches_. A good sort of ache, but an ache all the same, dull and throbbing and making him finally exhale a groan as he trembles, head bowing forward, lips parting with each panting breath. As slick as it is, everything still feels too tight – too _taut_, and Kotetsu blames the way his muscles shudder and clench and try to milk out _more_ of that sensation as his hips rock involuntarily against the dildo, wanting to feel it sliding in and out of his ass.

Barnaby doesn't let that sole focus last for terribly long, either. He's grasping Kotetsu's chin again, tilting his head up, dragging a thumb over his lower lip and forcing his lips to part. A muffled moan sounds from the back of Kotetsu's throat as Barnaby's cock presses into his mouth, slides over his tongue, makes him choke and cough a bit as the blond shoves it in with one long, _possessive_ thrust. Yeah, there's no better way to describe it but that – the way his cock slides down Kotetsu's throat, the way he _makes sure_ Kotetsu swallows hard, chokes on him a bit, makes him gag as he winds his hands into dark hair and holds him in place – it's possessive. Kotetsu is his, down to his mouth, down to his tongue dragging over the underside of his cock, sucking him and licking at him.

Kotetsu _likes_ being Barnaby's, especially in moments like these – especially because they're so rare.

He surrenders the urge to hold back when Barnaby just starts fucking his mouth, his own eyes shutting tightly as he grinds his hips down onto the dildo, fucking _himself_ and savoring the jolts that drag up his spine with each lurch of his body down onto it. He can't do much, and that's torture in and of itself. His knees ache, his neck is strained, his scalp burns where Barnaby pulls his hair to drag him into each thrust of his hips, but Kotetsu loves it – his own cock is throbbing and he's trembling from the urge to come so badly that it _hurts_.

"Go on," Barnaby says, breathless, but still _snide_, the brat. "Go on, come without even touching yourself."

Kotetsu's face burns, no matter how _true_ the words are. He's definitely riled to that point and there's no hiding it. He swallows hard around Barnaby's cock as the blond shoves it deeper down his throat, leaving his eyes to roll into the back of his head, his body to shudder and hands struggle within their bindings, hoping to reach down and better shove that dildo into himself. Really, it's just the _thought_ of pushing it deeper that sets him off, leaves him quaking and groaning around Barnaby's cock as he comes, spilling himself onto the floor.

He's certain, for a dazed moment, that Barnaby will make him swallow when _he_ comes_._ Instead, though, the younger man pulls out – wrapping his hand around his slick cock, stroking roughly as he breathlessly pants and stares at Kotetsu's face, a hand wrapped up in the older man's hair to hold him still. Kotetsu's still squirming, trembling from his own release when Barnaby comes over his face – dripping trails of white over his skin and leaving him to instinctively flick out his tongue and shakily taste what slides down onto his lips.

"… Good boy." Definitely still _snide_, and Kotetsu growls in the back of his throat, but _fuck_ if he can't deny that's hot. His body twitches eagerly in response, leaving him to shudder from lingering, remaining desire that Barnaby always, _always_ riles within him.

Being Barnaby's is _far_ from a miserable thing indeed.


End file.
